


A "Strange" American Love Story In London

by ThePhantomHat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (arguably), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Fun times for everyone, Multi, No Mark Jefferson, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, amberfield, amberpricefield, amerprice, pricefield, wardmarsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomHat/pseuds/ThePhantomHat
Summary: The Blackwell gang have finished their final year at Blackwell and are set to move onto College after summer break. But before they go their separate ways, they all decide to pitch in together to all go on one unforgettable vacation off to London. Over the course of this vacation, however, feelings will be confessed and romance will bloom. They’re guaranteed to never forget how they ended their time at Blackwell.





	1. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I welcome you to my latest fan fiction, "A "Strange" American Love Story In London". Originally, this was a Christmas themed story but obviously the holidays are over but that doesn't stop me from making this story! I wanted to contribute my own story involving some good ol' Amerberpricefield (as well some bonus Marshward). You may be wondering why this is set in London? Well, I thought it'd be a great backdrop for the story I have plan! There's also the fact I know it pretty well, I love seeing the culture shock between Americans and Britain and also (more personally) as a British person, I have a hard time understanding how America works so I thought I'd bring the gang over here. But I hope you enjoy this fun and cute fic I have planned!

Arcadia Bay. A small town in a big country. Located in Oregon, America, Arcadia Bay is a peaceful town. Nothing exciting ever happens here but it's a city that greets visits with warm, homely, open arms. Many residents live in Arcadia Bay, with some of them being students who are there to study at Blackwell Academy. It is June of 2014 and the final semester for the students at Blackwell is coming to a close. Two senior students are walking out of the gym doors in Blackwell after a very final but stressful exam. One of these girls is Max Caulfield. Shy, geeky, a bit of a hipster, but with a caring heart and a love for photography. The other girl is Rachel Amber, a girl who was basically everything. She had a slightly rough and tough punk outside but still has a soft and approachable appearance. She was smart, cool, fun, talented, she's the very definition of an ideal student.

Her and Max became friends through their friend, Chloe Price. Max grew up with Chloe, who back then was a fun loving and naive child. But when Max’s family were made to move to Seattle just as Chloe’s dad had died, things became rough for Chloe. Max kept in contact with Chloe but she couldn't be there physically, as much as she wished she could. But Rachel was there to help Chloe as she evolved into a radical, quick-witted, smart ass, punk rocker. When Max saw Chloe again, she was so different and with Rachel, she was worried that her and Chloe wouldn't be friends again. But as much as Chloe had changed, she was still Chloe and her and Max rekindled quickly, being best friends they were as they departed. In fact, they became more than friends overtime…

“Urgh! Math is bullshit!” yells Rachel. 

“I know right. Thank dog that was our last exam.” expresses Max.

“Yeah. Thank dog indeed.”

The two girls walked across the campus and headed towards the car park. One thing that surprised Max the most about coming back was Rachel. Rachel was built up to be this amazing, wonderful goddess from Chloe and even when she first arrived, the talk about Rachel matched what Chloe had said. But when she met Rachel, she was so much different to what she expected. She had this aura around her that made her likeable to anyone she talked to. Max wasn't sure what kind of black magic it was but she just seemed to get along with anyone, including the big bullies and jocks of the school. But she never came of as fake though, she could be down to earth at times and have doubts about herself. She may have seemed perfect but she really wasn't. And that's how they got along so well. They weren't so different in a way despite seeming like polar opposites with Rachel being a lot more outgoing and daring. 

The girl make it to the car park where they find Chloe waiting for Max, standing by her rusty, old, but somehow functioning, pick-up truck. At the sight of Chloe, Max has a massive smile on her face as she charges and leaps into Chloe, their lips colliding...Until Max gets a bad taste in her mouth. She pulls away and suddenly realises Chloe was smoking. Max started coughing from the smoke as Chloe smirked.

“That'll teach you to think before grabbing onto me.” Chloe remarks.

Despite Max’s coughs, she starts giggling. Playfully punching Chloe’s arm.

“Oh, stop. I'm just so happy to see you!” says Max.

Chloe grins before wrapping her into a massive, tight hug. Rachel watchs on; smiling at them though being a bit distant. Max eventually pulls away.

“How was the exam?” asks Chloe, ruffling Max’s hair. 

Max just groans.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Max answers bluntly.

“What about you? How’d you find it, Rach?” Chloe ask, turning to Rachel.

She also groans.

“I don't want to talk about it.” she repeats.

Chloe rolls her eyes.

“I see how it is. My god, you two meeting was one of the best and worst things in my life.” Chloe jokes.

Max laughs before lightly punching her arm again. Chloe turns to Max.

“Ready to bounce?” Chloe asks.

Max is about to nod “yes” till she suddenly realises.

“Shit! I forgot Warren’s flash drive for our movie night!” Max cries out.

Chloe sighs.

“Aw, shit. That flash drive causes a lot of problems for us.”

Max starts running in the opposite direction.

“It's in my room! I won't be long!” Max yells, running back to her dormitory.

“You better not be! I'm not gonna stand around here all day waiting for your ass to come back!” Chloe yells back.

“Though it is a nice ass to come back to.” Chloe quietly remarks to Rachel as both of them start laughing.

Max finds herself sprinting across the campus, almost running into students as she quickly yells “sorry!” at them as she runs straight into the Dormitories. 

Max makes it to the girl's dorm, panting out of breath from all the running with the stairs being the final insult. She starts to slow down as she walks down the hallway to her room at the very end. She walks into her room, still littered with paperwork and text books from her studies. She searches around the room looking for the flash drive she borrowed from Warren. Soon enough she finds it on her desk buried under a mountain of study papers. She sighs in relief as she starts making her way back to the car park. 

On her way back though, something catches the attention of her eye. The door of her friend’s, Kate Marsh, room was ajar and she heard people chatting inside along with some music. With a mixture of nosiness and just wanting to say hello to a friend she opens the door. Inside she finds Kate sitting at her computer desk, working away at some papers. Like Max’s room, Kate’s floor was covered in paperwork and text books. On Kate’s bed, however, was Dana Ward and Juliet Watson. Kate is probably somehow the shyest girl in Blackwell, despite Max being there, but she's also the kindest girl in Blackwell. Her and Max became great friends at Blackwell, going on tea dates and always looking out for each other. She was Christian but always believed in love over hate, being extremely supportive when Max and Chloe got together.

Dana and Juliet were different to her however. Dana was the preppy cheerleader of Blackwell. She was one of the most popular girls in school but while most of the popular kids were very elitist, Dana was always very sweet and upbeat, she got along greatly with Max and especially with Kate. Juliet was also one of the most popular girls in Blackwell but wasn't elitist like most of them. She was a chill girl to hang out with though is awfully gossipy and nosey. She's basically the last person you want to keep a secret with. But she still gets along really well with everyone, including Max and Kate. 

It was obvious the girls were all studying together, with Dana playing her music over her speakers. Kate notices Max entering and shrivels around her chair to face her.

“Oh, hey Max!” she greets.

Dana and Juliet draw their attention to Max, with Dana giving a massive waves to her.

“Oh, Max!!! Hi!” Dana greets.

“Hey, Max.” Juliet also greets.

“Hi.” says Max.

“Looks like you've all been studying hard.”

“Yeah. We still got one more exam to go. History.” Juliet explains.

“It's not too hard really. I'm just glad these exams are finally over.” says Kate.

“Yeah. And then it'll be summer break finally.” adds Dana.

“Yeah...Can't believe our time at Blackwell is nearly over…” says Max.

“Yeah…” Kate sighs.

“I'm gonna miss you all.” Kate adds.

“Aw, c’mon, it's not the end yet. We still got some time together and prom is coming up.” says Dana.

“True. I am going to miss all this though…” says Juliet.

“We’ll still keep in touch though. Right?” asks Kate.

“Of course! I want still be friends with all of you! I’m miss you all. You, Juliet, Katie.” expresses Dana.

“Katie? That’s a first from you.” observes Max.

“What? We’re close. I’m allowed to call her that.” Dana defends.

Max looks to Kate who just shrugs.

“I don’t mind to be honest.”

“Well...It’s been good speaking to you all but I really gotta get going. Chloe’s waiting for me.” says Max.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, Max.” says Kate, waving goodbye.  
“See ya, Max.” says Juliet.

“Tell Chloe I said “hi!”” adds Dana.

Max leaves the room and then the dormitory. She starts heading straight back to the car park where she notices two other of her friends: Warren Graham and Brooke Scott sitting on a nearby, talking away. Warren is an absolute nerd. He loves both real science and science fiction. He’s a sweet and caring guy, even if he can be a bit awkward sometimes. Brooke was Warren’s girlfriend, she seems very stuck-up at first but once you actually become friends with her she’s not so bad. She’s just as much as a nerd as Warren which makes it clear why they’re an obvious pairing or at least in Max’s eyes.

Max would say hi but she really has to go. However, Warren spots her and waves her over. Looks like she doesn’t have a choice. She walks over to the two of them.

“Hey, Max!” Warren enthusiastically greets.

“Hey.” says Max.

“Me and Brooke were just talking about our trip to London.” 

“Oh, yeah!”

Warren and Brooke have been planning for a few months to go to London for their summer break. Max loves the idea of going to London, or just generally travelling the world. 

“Yeah. We’ve got a lot planned. It’s going to be fun.” says Brooke.

“Yeah, I bet. I would love to go. It sounds like you’re gonna have a great time!” says Max.

“It’s going to be so good! We’re going to see everything! Including some of the places they’ve filmed Doctor Who! Well, I mean, most of it’s filmed in Cardiff but still.” says Warren.

“I reckon it’ll be great either way. I really gotta go though but I hope you two have a great trip and I’ll see you around!” says Max, once again rushing off.

Warren quickly turns to Max.

“Oh! Have you still got my flash-”

She was already gone. Max finally makes it to the car park where she finds Chloe and Rachel, standing and smoking there. Though Chloe throws the cigarette to the ground and stomps it once she sees Max.

“I won’t be long she said five minutes ago.” Chloe remarks.

“Oh, shut up.” says Max playfully.

“You best be thankful I was here to keep her company. Who knows what she would do waiting for you?” adds Rachel, being just as playful.

“I don’t know. Something not good and probably illegal.” remarks Max.

“Wow, Max. You’ve really become a sass master. I’m not sure who’s fault it is. Me or Rachel?” says Chloe.

“Probably a mixture of both.” replies Max.

“But mostly me though.” adds Chloe.

“Anyway, we better go now. I don’t want Step-Douche to find me here and start getting into my shit.”

Chloe gives Rachel a high five and pulls her into a hug. 

“We’ll meet up soon, kay?” Chloe asks Rachel.

“Definitely. It’ll be great to hang out with you two.” adds Rachel. 

Chloe pulls away from the hug and climbs into the driver’s seat of her truck. Max goes in for a goodbye hug from Rachel.

“See you later, Rachel.” says Max.

“See you soon, Caulfield.” says Rachel.

“Come on, hippie!” shouts Chloe from the truck. 

The two pull away as Max gets into the passenger seat of Chloe’s truck as they drive off back to Chloe’s house, leaving Rachel behind. Rachel smiles and waves them off but once they’re gone she frowns and sighs. She starts walking back to her house thinking about them two. They have such a great relationship that she wishes she could have something like that. She hates to admit it but she’s jealous of her two best friends. She loves them both so much and they’re so good together. If only she could have something like they have...


	2. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions from the first chapter! Very much appreciated! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Max and Chloe lie in Chloe’s bed. They're cuddling up together, nice and warm whilst Chloe’s laptop sits on top of them as they watch a film from Warren’s flash driver. They decide to watch “Back to the Future”.

“Ah. The ‘80’s were a simpler time. Where you could have a film about a young man hanging out with some random old dude and it’s okay. Let’s not forget the incest.” says Chloe.  
Max giggles.

“It's still a good film though.” adds Max.

“Yeah, true. McFly is pretty damn good on that skateboard.” says Chloe.

Skateboards. That reminds Max of Justin and Trevor: the stoner skateboarders of Blackwell. Despite how shy Max was, they were cool with her. In fact, a lot of people were nice to Max at Blackwell (with a few exceptions). When she went to other High Schools in Seattle, she made a few friends there but none of them come close to the friends she's made in Blackwell. They actually made coming back to Arcadia Bay truly feel like home. Other than Chloe and her family, she didn't expect anyone to be great friends with her. She really is going to miss them...She sighs. Chloe turns to see Max looking very down. Chloe looks at her worried.

“Hey. What's up?” she asks sincerely.

“I don't know...I'm just feeling down about leaving Blackwell. I mean, I made so many great friends there and I'm gonna miss them when we have to leave…” Max expresses.

“Yeah...But you still got time with them. Haven't you got shit like prom before you finish?”

“We do but...I don't know. I kinda feel like I want to have one last hurrah with them. Do something special and big and personal.”

“Well we could probably do something. Maybe we could have a junkyard rave?” 

“A junkyard rave?”

“Yeah. Get some big speakers and thrash out amongst all the garbage!”

“Maybe. I don't know though. I want to do something with all my friends and I don't think Kate would like that. To be honest, I don't even think I'm ready for the mosh pit.”  
“Hmm...Maybe dinner at the Two-Whales?” 

“That'd be nice. But I don't know. I want it to be really special. You know.”

Max rest her head onto Chloe’s chest as she starts running her fingers through Max’s hair. Chloe always hates seeing Max this sad and down. She really wishes she could do something to help but none of her ideas seems to be working.

“I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too hard about it.” says Max.

“Maybe but I understand why you want to do something like that though.” says Chloe.

“It seems like Warren and Brooke got it right. Going to London and all.”

Suddenly, a light bulb in Chloe’s head goes off. The gears start turning in her head as she shoots upright in the bed. Max looks at her confused.  
“Chloe?” Max asks.

“What if…” Chloe begins.

“What if we...maybe join them?”  
“Join them?” 

“Yes! Me, you, Rachel, Kate, Dana and Juliet! All of six of us. In London.” 

Max raises an eyebrow. The idea sounds amazing, perfect even but...how? How could they get there and afford it?

“I love the idea but how the hell are we going to get to London? Where are we going to get the money?” Max asks.

“Well…” Chloe begins.

She jumps off her bed and goes over to a shoebox on the top shelve of Chloe’s cupboard. From inside she pulls out what looks to be $310.  
“Ever since I got a job at the Two Whales when I got kicked out of Blackwell, I've put some money aside for...something, I guess?” Chloe explains.  
Max is surprised.

“Wowsers, Chloe. I never thought you'd be so responsible with money.” says Max.

Chloe exaggerates her offence.

“Max! I can't believe you think so little of your own girlfriend!” says Chloe.  
Max giggles again.

“Still. $300 won't get six people to London.” Max points out.

“Yeah, six people. You think I'm gonna pay for all this myself?” 

“It is your idea.”

“Well, why don't we ask them.”

Chloe creates a group call on Skype between her and Max, Rachel, Kate, Dana and Juliet.

“So, you want all of us to go London when Warren and Brooke go?” asks Juliet, making sure she's heard everything right.

“Exactly.” Chloe confirms.

“Aw, I would love to go to London! I've never actually been.” says Rachel.

“Same. It looks so beautiful!” adds Kate.

“But how are we getting there?” Juliet asks.

“Well, maybe we could all pitch in? I have $310 which is a good start.” says Chloe.

Everyone takes a moment to think of what'd they could contribute.

“Well, I got $100 for my birthday last month.” says Dana.

“Yeah. We'll be going in July right? Maybe my parents could give me some early birthday money.” adds Rachel.

“I don't have a lot but I've started doing art commissions online for some extra money. It won't be much but I could add what I get from that.” says Kate.

“Yeah, I might be able to get some money from somewhere.” adds Juliet. 

“Same here.” says Max.

“Alright. That's a start. We might need to get some more money from somewhere though…” says Chloe. 

Chloe ponders on how. Tapping her fingers on the laptop.

“Well, considering we’re done at Blackwell we could just rob it?” Rachel jokingly suggest.

“Maybe some sort of bake sale?” Kate also suggest.

Everyone is quiet, thinking of ideas till suddenly, one pops into Max’s head.

“A yard sale!” Max suggest.

“A yard sale?” Chloe echos.

“Yeah. You surely must have some stuff you don't want anymore?” 

Chloe looks around her room. There is a lot of stuff she doesn't really want anymore. 

“Alright. That might work.” says Chloe.

“I got a lot of junk I could get rid of too.” adds Rachel.

“Okay. It's a start. We might just be able to get what we need. Plus, I've been looking up flights whilst you were talking. I found a flight on here for $500.”

Max looks at Chloe shocked and surprised.

“Are you cereal?!?” she cries out.

“Hella yeah! Guess the economy isn't so fucked after all. Thanks, Obama.” says Chloe.

“Alright!” cheers Dana.

“Let's get this show on the road then!” says Chloe.

The next day, Chloe and Max look through Chloe’s room for stuff to sell.

“Well all these old dresses can go.” says Chloe, throwing the dresses into a cardboard box. 

“Can't believe I use to wear them.” 

Max finds an old box buried under a pile of laundry. It's Chloe’s old toys.

“Hey! Look what I found!” says Max, excitedly.

Chloe wonders over as her face lights up once she sees what it is.

“Holy shit! I knew they were about here somewhere!” Chloe exclaims with excitement. 

She starts looking through the box as waves of nostalgia start hitting her. She searches through her box finding many memories.

“My Legos!” says Chloe, holding up a pile of bricks and broken models.

“I remember we would spend hours building just random shit with them.” says Max with a smile.

Chloe delves deeper.

“My Hawt Dawg Man action figure!” says Chloe holding up the figure.

“I remember how this figure could do all the coolest shit! He had a punching motion, he could walk, fuck, he could even talk!”

Chloe presses the button to make him talk but the old batteries left in him for so many years only make the sounds of hell come out from his voice box, worrying both girls. Chloe puts him away till she finds one last thing. She gasps excitedly.

“The one true swashbuckling sword of Captain Bluebeard!” says Chloe holding the old, homemade, wooden sword high above her head. 

“My this sword has slayed thousands of worthy and deadly foes! The finest sword for Captain Bluebeard herself!” 

Max giggles at Chloe’s excitement. It's almost as if they went back to the days when they were so young and naive with nothing but the world against them...When the world being against wasn't such a serious thing. Chloe puts down the sword and stares at the box of toys...Does she really want to sell them?

She thinks for a moment before making a decision.

“Well, I guess I can sell some of this of.” she decides.

Max looks to her, concerned.

“Are you sure? This is your childhood right here.” Max asks.

“Yeah. I mean, I'll keep a few. This bad boy is staying with us forever.” says Chloe, holding up the pirate sword.

“But I can let go of some of it. Besides, I don't need that to remind me of my childhood. I have you, don't I?” says Chloe, kissing Max on the cheek. 

“Alright. Come on, let's keep going.” says Max.

A few days later, they have the yard sale. Chloe manages to find quite a lot to sell off, as does Rachel. The rest of the girls don't have much to offer considering the only possession they have on them are the ones they brought to Blackwell with them. But Max finds a shirt or two she doesn't want anymore. Kate and Dana actually made some baked goods to sell as well. Everyone is putting in their best in making this vacation happen. Chloe stands on top of the tables.

“COME ONE. COME ALL. COME TO CHLOE PRICE’S YARDSALE OF WONDERS WHERE WE HAVE THE FINEST STUFF TO SELL AT THE FINEST PRICES!!!” Chloe yells.  
It certainly draws a few people over.

“How much for the science textbook?” asks one buyer. 

“That'll be $3.” says Chloe.

The buyer hands over $3 in exchange for the book.

“This is going pretty well.” says Chloe.

“Yeah! You're pretty good at this.” compliments Max.

“Yeah, you really got a way of persuading people.” adds Rachel.

“Aw, stop. Come on, Rach, we all know that's you.” says Chloe.

“I'm just saying. You got that very distinct Price charm.” says Rachel with a wink. 

Chloe laughs.

“I wonder how Kate and Dana are doing?” ponders Rachel. 

Over at Kate and Dana’s table, they've just finished serving a satisfied customer.

“$11 in the first hour. That's not bad for a yard sale.” says Kate.

“Well what can I say? You're a fabulous cook!” compliments Dana.

“Thanks. It's just a hobby. Being an artist is the end goal.” 

“Well, I'm just saying, maybe one day when you get tired of making your amazing drawings you could retired and open up your own tea shop selling these bad boys.”

“Heh. I mean, you helped make them though.”

“By help make them you mean stir the mixture and put them in oven.” 

“They're both very important jobs.”

“True. I think they taste so good cause they got your heart in them.”

Kate blushes. 

“Dana, you're too sweet.” says Kate.

“Not as sweet as your cookies though.” Dana compliments.

However, another customer shows up and the two get back to business. As the day goes on, surprisingly more and more people show up and by the end of the day, they've nearly sold everything. Chloe counts up the money.

“160...165...170...Max, what we got in quarters?” Chloe asks.

“Uh...About $12.40.” answers Max.

“So we made $182.40 from all this. Not bad, not bad at fucking all! Good job ladies!” 

The girls congratulate themselves. Once everyone has their bit of money, they finally have enough to go to London and book a hotel. They leave in July, a few days after Max moves back to Seattle for Summer Break but not that it stops anyone else. Though one night, Max does remember she hasn't told Warren or Brooke about this yet so she and Chloe call Warren up.

“Woah, wait! What?!?” Warren almost yells.

“Yep. Got all the money nicely saved up.” says Max.

“Oh, wow...It took me and Brooke months to get that saved up. What about food and spending money?” Warren asks.

“Don’t worry. I’ve handled that. Trust me.” says Chloe.

Max looks at Chloe raising an eyebrow, to which Chloe ignores her not wanting any further questions about how she got this extra money.

“Huh. Well, that's a great! It's going to be awesome having you guys there! Hey, I got an Uncle out there who works for Merlin-”

“The wizard?!?” Chloe blurts out.

“What? Oh, no. They're a company that owns all the attractions and shit out there. Anyway, he's letting us use what he calls “Merlin Passes” for free for the week. I could ask if could get a few for you guys. It basically means you go to all sorts of attractions for free.” Warren explains.

“He could do that? That'd be awesome!” Max says.

“I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I'll let Brooke know! Where are you staying?” Warren asks.

“The Royal Atkinson, I think it's called? It's in somewhere called Canary Wharf.” says Chloe.

“Oh, nice. Me and Brooke aren't staying there but we’ll meet up with you!” 

“Sweet! I have a feeling we’re gonna have a great time!” says Max.

Now the hotel and plane are booked everything is set in motion. Looks like they're gonna have a helluva time finishing at Blackwell with all her favourite people in the world.


	3. She Packed My Bags Preflight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Just wanted to say, to clear up the schedule, this is going to be a bi-weekly release per chapter so expect one every other week around Tuesday-Wednesday. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

And finished...Max has just finished packing away the last of her stuff into her last box. It’s now July and it’s time for Max to move out of her dorm and back to Seattle. She looks back at her empty room with sorrow. It really is the end...Her polaroid photos on the wall have now been taken back, her wardrobe has been emptied, her desk completely cleared...It’s over. Her time at Blackwell is now over. Well, at least in this way. The big vacation to London is only four days away and she can barely contain her excitement. Going to a whole new city in a whole new country with some of her most favourite people in the world. It’s going to be great! Even better, in the lead up to it in Seattle, she’ll have Chloe with her a she’s going to drive her out there and stay with her at her parents’ place.  

 

A few minutes later and Chloe arrives with Rachel to help load Max’s stuff onto the back of Chloe’s truck. Max takes her time to take in every last detail of the hallways of the Dormitory, the courtyard, the Blackwell building, even the car park. She wanted to make sure she didn’t forget any details from Blackwell as she says goodbye to it. She spots a few students hanging around the campus, people she’s no longer going to see everyday. It’s getting hard for her to detach herself from this place but she knows she needs to. The three girls go back and forth from Chloe’s truck to Max’s dormitory, carrying every box they can.  

 

“Jesus, Max. How the fuck did you have this much stuff in that small ass room?” Chloe remarks as she carrying two boxes.

 

“It’s not that small. Besides, I know how to organise my room.” defends Max.

 

“Wait a minute. You aren’t firing shots at me for my room?!?”

 

Max snorts and starts laughing hard, causing Rachel to too.

 

“You fucking assholes. You’re a real little shit, Max Caulfield...But you’re  _ my  _ little shit.” comments Chloe before kissing Max on the forehead.

 

“Gosh, get a room love birds.” comments Rachel, laughing.

 

Though despite Rachel’s light hearted comment on their relationship, she hid her face behind the box she was carrying to hide her jealousy of their relationship. She was so happy they were together and could make each other happy and laugh...But she wishes that was her… Regardless, she persevere onwards as the girls make one last trip to Max’s room to collect the last few boxes. But before the girls leave the now nearly empty room, Max pulls out her polaroid camera to take one last shot of her room. Despite Chloe wanting to get moving, she doesn’t say a word. Max’s passion for photography was something that both puzzles but amazes Chloe. She never found something to be so passionate about, except for maybe Science when she was younger, but Max always had this burning passion within her and that passion always lead to, in Chloe’s opinion which she insist to Max is the truth, truly stunning works of art. But Chloe wasn’t the only one who thought this. Rachel was always passionate about a lot things but Max’s love of photography was something she loves. Whenever she would model for Max, Rachel would always half joke that Max made herself more beautiful than she already was. She was half joking because she meant what she did. Max produced amazing photos in her mind and she couldn’t stand it whenever Max would doubt herself. Though Max has said herself that it was easy to make Rachel look so gorgeous in her photos. In her words: “You’re quite natural if I’m honest. I just highlight some of the best details”. 

 

Now Max has snapped her last picture of her room, the three finally make their way towards Chloe’s truck. However, the amount of heavy lifting they’ve been doing began to take its toll as they struggle getting from the room to Chloe’s truck. 

 

“Yo!” calls out a voice.

 

They see Justin, followed by Trevor, skating over to them. Grinding to a halt as they stop right in front of them. 

 

“You three look like your struggling. Need a hand?” asks Justin.

 

“Oh, thank you! The stoners are to the rescue!” says Chloe in genuine relief. 

 

She passes one of the boxes over to Justin and Rachel passes one over to Trevor as the two help the three over to Chloe’s truck. They load the last of the boxes onto Chloe’s truck.

 

“Seriously, thanks, man. My back was beginning to kill me.” says Chloe, fist bumping Justin and Trevor.

 

“No problem, Che! Hey, me and Trevor are going to hang ‘round his place for some blazing. You wanna join?” asks Justin.

 

“‘Fraid I’m gonna have to skip this one. I’m staying up with Max’s parents up in Seattle for the next few days before heading off to London.” says Chloe.

 

“Aw, shit. Nevermind. That sucks...You were cool, Max.” says Justin.

 

“Thanks. You two were cool too. I’m sure Seattle won’t keep me away from here for long.” says Max.

 

“It kept you away for at least five years.” remarks Rachel.

 

“Hey!” Max cries as Chloe burst in laughter.

“Good one, Rach!” comments Chloe.

 

“But really, I’m gonna miss you guys.” adds Max.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss having you around. Who’s going to take sick snaps us skating?” says Trevor.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. Anyway, I suppose we’ll be going now.” says Max.

 

“See you around, Max.” says Justin, fistbumping Max.

 

“Safe travels, dude.” says Trevor who high fives Max.

 

“Hey, Rachel.  You wanna join us?” Justin asks Rachel.

 

“Sure. I’ll catch up with guys later. I wanna say bye to Max and Chloe before they leave.” says Rachel. 

 

The two skaters skate off, leaving the trio. Once their out of sight, Rachel wraps both her arms tightly around Max and Chloe (to their surprise). 

 

“I’m going to miss you guys so much.” says Rachel.

 

Chloe is confused.

 

“Uh, we’re going to see each other in a few days.” she points out.

 

“I know. But still…” says Rachel.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll still Skype you.” says Max.

 

“In between make out sessions.” Chloe adds.

 

Max playfully nudges Chloe’s arm with her elbow. Rachel laughs before breaking away from the hug.

 

“Well, have a safe trip you two. Let me know once you get there.” says Rachel. 

 

Max and Chloe climb into their truck as they wave each other off before driving out of the car park and onto the open road. The trip from Arcadia Bay to Seattle takes hours. They left Arcadia Bay at mid day and hope to get their by sunset. The trip mostly consist of Max and Chloe taking turns to use the Aux cord, causing the music change from soft indie rock to hard thrash rock. Well they do say opposites attract. The trip is spent with lots of talking, laughs and at one point mouth fulls of food as they stop by a McDonalds for dinner. But they soon eventually reach Seattle, the big city itself. Now they just need to make it to the Caulfield household.

 

“You sure your parents will be okay if I left my truck in their garage whilst we’re away?” asks Chloe.

 

“Yeah, of course they will be. We’ll have room.” answers Max.

 

“Alright. I just don’t want to park out in the streets and come back to a million dollar fines.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

 

The two girls finally arrive at the Caulfield’s house. Max’s parents didn’t live in the main city and resided themselves to the suburbs. Chloe pulls up into the driveway as Max’s parents, Vanessa and Ryan, come running out of the house with excitement (clearly having been waiting for them). Max became under attack from hugs the second she stepped out of the truck. 

 

“Oh! Max, honey! It’s so great to see you!” Vanessa cries.

 

“Heh. Great to see you again, Mum.” says Max.

 

“It’s so good see you again, kid!” adds Ryan, ruffling Max’s hair.

 

From round the otherside of the truck comes Chloe who becomes the second person to be attacked by hugs.

 

“Chloe! How are you doing? We’ve haven’t seen you since Spring Break? How’s Joyce doing?” Vanessa bombardes Chloe.

 

Chloe isn't sure which question to answer. But she's pleased to see Vanessa. Like with Max and Joyce, Chloe felt as though Vanessa was a second mother to her. She was surprised by how accepting Max’s were of Chloe despite how much she's changed when they reunited during Spring Break where she spent the break at Max’s. Chloe returns the hug from Vanessa before breaking away to greet Ryan, giving him a firm handshake.

 

“Good to see you again, Chloe. I hope you've been treating our daughter well.” he said.

 

“Nah, I've taken her to several hard rock concerts and drug spots. I'm a very bad influence on her.” Chloe jokes. 

 

Ryan chuckles at the joke whilst Vanessa laughs nervously. Max always likes how despite not seeing them much, Chloe is so relaxed and jokey with her parents. Max walks to Chloe’s side, wrapping her arm around her’s. Ryan turns his attention to the boxes carefully stored on Chloe’s truck.

 

“This all your stuff?” Ryan asks.

 

“Yeah, don't worry. We'll bring it now.” says Max.

 

“Don't worry. I got it.” 

 

“Dad, really, me and Chloe can handle it.”

 

“Max, sweetheart, I'm your father. I'm only good for bad jokes, insisting on helping you and scaring off your love life.”

 

“I'm afraid you've failed at that last one.” Chloe butts in.

 

“Heh. Well, Chloe, you're a tough one.” replies Ryan.

 

“Anyway, let me help you.”

 

“Seriously, Dad. You don't need to.” says Max.

 

“Come on now, Ryan. Let Max and Chloe handle it. Besides, I need a hand with the dinner.” says Vanessa, dragging Ryan back into the house.

 

Max and Chloe both carrying the boxes from the truck to Max’s bedroom. Luckily this time it takes nowhere near as much time as it did back at Blackwell. They soon enough place the last box in Max’s room before Max collapses on her bed.

 

“Urgh...I’ll unpack tomorrow. I'm super tired right now.” says Max.

 

“Yeah, I don't blame you.” adds Chloe.

 

Chloe wonders over to Max’s bed and collapses right next to her. It suddenly hits her that she's not going to be seeing Chloe much after their vacation in London. Max frowns at the thought.

 

“What's up?” Chloe asks.

 

“I just realised I'm not going to see you much after the vacation.” Max answers.

 

“Wow, we're not even in London yet and your already sad about it being over. Come on, dude! Let's enjoy ourselves!”

 

A just like that, Max has a smile on her face.

 

“Sure, okay. Though can I lie down first?” says Max.

 

“Of course, I kinda want to stay like this to.” says Chloe.

 

Chloe shuffles towards Max and wraps her arms around her as they start cuddling.

 

“If it helps, maybe we should get a house together?” Chloe asks.

 

“Oh! That'd be amazeballs! Our very own place! We can have it anyway we want. I can have my own studio room, you could have your own punk shrine.”

 

“That'd be so awesome! And hey, Rachel could live with us too.”

 

Max is confused.

 

“Rachel?” asks Max.

 

“Well...I mean, it'd be cool to have her around and...yeah. But you know, if you just want it to be us then-” says Chloe as Max interrupts her.

 

“Oh no! No, it'd be awesome having her live with us! I’d love it!”

 

“It'd be great! I'll honest, I'm pretty excited for this vacation. Never thought I'd be looking forward to going to England of all places.”

 

“I think you'll love it. Besides, the whole gang’s going to be there! It's going to be amazing!”

 

The two continue to lie down on Max’s bed, in the soft and warm comfort of each other. Cuddled up tight with the soft orange glow of the setting sun beaming through Max’s window. The soft chirping of birds outside. Everything was just so perfect and peaceful.

 

“I wish we could just stay like this forever.” sighs Max. 

 

“Yeah. I don't even want to move.” adds Chloe.

 

“CHLOE! MAX! DINNER!” shouts Vanessa.

 

“Okay. I'll move for food.” 

 

Max giggles as they get up and join Max’s parents for dinner. The next few days aren’t as much as a drag as Max feared. She thought the wait for London would kill her but being back in Seattle, catching up with her parents and old friends and spent most of her time with Chloe has made them flown by that the eve of their flight came round before they knew it.

 

Max and Chloe are on Max’s bed skyping with Rachel (who is still in Arcadia Bay).

 

“So, how are you getting up here tomorrow?” asks Chloe.

 

“Juliet is taking all of us in her car. We’re leaving at like six in the morning.” says Rachel.

 

“Ouch. You would of been better off staying up here than waking up in those ungodly hours.” 

 

“You really think we want to book a hotel in Seattle on top of everything else?” 

 

“That’s understandable. How’s Juliet keeping her car up here?”

 

“Victoria lives up here so she’s keeping her car at her place.”

 

Hearing that news surprises Max for sure.

 

“Wait! You’re telling me she’s lived up here this whole time and I never knew?!?” Max blurts out.

 

“To be fair, Seattle is a pretty big city and Victoria’s been at Blackwell since the start. She was the girl I fucked with their homework, remember?” says Chloe.

 

“Ooooh, yeah. I remember you telling me about that.” says Max.

 

“It was fucking hilarious. You should of seen how pissed off she was.” adds Rachel, laughing away at the memory.

 

“Anyway. I better get to sleep now. I’ll see you two tomorrow!” says Rachel.

 

“Okay, night, Rachel!” says Max.

 

“Get some sleep, I know what you’re like when your tired and nobody should have to endure that.” adds Chloe.

 

“Okay,  _ Mum _ . Night guys.” says Rachel, declining the call.

 

Chloe leans back, sighing. Something is worrying Chloe. Max, the concerned girlfriend she is, lies down next to Chloe.

 

“You okay, Chloe?” Max asks.

 

“Yeah. No, it’s nothing. Just me being stupid.” says Chloe.

 

Max isn’t buying it.

 

“C’mon, Chloe, you can tell me what’s up.” Max insist.

 

Chloe once again sighs.

 

“It’s...It’s just I was thinking back to me and Rachel...Y’know. When we were...together.” Chloe confesses.

 

Max raises an eyebrow. Chloe expects Max to start distrusting her or getting annoyed at her thinking about her ex but she doesn’t.

 

“What about it?” Max asks.

 

“I don’t know. It’s just...when me and Rachel were together we were dreaming about something like this happening. A romantic couple of days together on our own, doing whatever we wanted, all that sappy shit.” Chloe explains.

 

“B-But that isn’t to say I’m not happy now! Not at all! Rachel’s great and I’m still glad we’re friends but in a relationship...She was just a bit much, y’know? She was just...pushy and trying to get me to do shit I didn’t want to. She’s apologies for all that which is cool and I still thinks she’s great anyway but...I just like what we got. I love you, Max.” 

 

Now Chloe is really expecting Max to hate her, talking about how much she misses her ex but Max still isn’t annoyed or angry or jealous. She’s understanding.

 

“I get what you mean. I know you and Rachel went through a lot, guess that’s why you’re so close. But I get that you still kinda miss her but that’s okay. I know you still love me anyway and I love you too, Chloe. Besides, I can’t really blame you for missing Rachel. She’s pretty...well...pretty.” Max also confesses. 

 

Chloe smiles at Max’s understanding as she pulls her in for a kiss. The two kiss, for a long while but they soon break apart. Still smiling at each other. It’s starting to get late so the two get under the covers to start drifting off to sleep. But not with some additional chatter.

 

“So...Kate and Dana seem to have been very friendly recently.” Max observes.

 

“Nosey as ever, Caulfield. What do you mean by that?” asks Chloe.

 

“It’s kinda obvious. I mean, we all know Dana is bi so you think...Maybe she has a crush on Kate?”

Chloe takes a minute to ponder over the suggestion. 

 

“Hmm...I mean, Kate’s quiet church girl thing makes her stupidly hella cute so I can see it. You think Kate thinks the same way?” Chloe asks.

 

“Hmm...I don’t know. I mean, she’s never said she’s interested in girls but...you never know.” says Max.

 

“True. I don’t know. Let’s sleep on it.”

 

“I agree.” 

 

The two girls lock themselves in their cuddling position. Chloe’s body practically wrapped around Max’s smaller body. Her head lying softly behind Max’s, close enough that Max can feel her gentle breath on the back of her neck. 

 

“Night, cutie.” says Chloe before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Night, beautiful.” says Max before she also drifts off to sleep.

 

As the girls slept and dreamed, the next day was fast approaching. In about 13 hours, they’ll be on a plane heading straight to England. The two can only imagine what London has install for them but they got a feeling, it’s going to be something special. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ticket To Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> So, yeah. Before we start the chapter just an explanation for why I was away (or you could just skip all this if you don't care and want to read the chapter to which I say: Enjoy! Unfortunately I didn't disappear for good reasons. I started the year off with some really awful news regarding a friend and that news took a massive toll on me. It was hard news and with that, life in general and trying to fully come out things got stressful and lost all interest in writing and took a break for myself. Honestly, I was expecting to be writing again this soon but some re lite my love for Life is Strange and I'm going to try and get back on board with all my fanfics. However, while that's all good I wouldn't expect my upload to be as regular as they were before. Things still aren't great with me but the minimal goal is a chapter per month for all three of my fics. I know it's not great but I hope you understand. A massive thanks to anyone who didn't jump ship during my absence, you're the best, and now I hope you enjoy the latest installment of my fanfic. Enjoy!

Max and Chloe get up the next morning about nine o’clock. Their flight wasn't till one in the afternoon but they wanted to make sure they go to the airport nice and early. The two said a quick goodbye to Ryan and Vanessa, Max promising them gifts from their return and a promise that she'll message them once they're there. The drive to the airport wasn't long, about three quarters of an hour including the amount of time they took to get breakfast at McDonalds (and for Max to decide on what to get). 

They arrived at the airport and waited for the rest outside, bags to their sides. The airport was busy, with a large diversity of people coming in and out of the airport for a variety of reasons. Chloe took the chance to have a smoke, knowing she would be stuck on a nine hour flight with no smoking at all. She looked to her girlfriend whom was brimming with excitement.

“You seem a bit excited.” Chloe remarked.

“I just can't wait! It's going to be amazing Chloe! All the sights, all the culture, all the photographs!” Max.

Chloe laughed and ruffled Max’s hair. 

“You're such an adorable nerd.” she said, kissing the top of Max’s head.

At that point, a taxi pulled up outside of the airport in front of where Max and Chloe were standing. Out of it came Rachel, Kate, Dana and Juliet, all of whom had massive excited smiles on their faces as they took their suitcases and bags out of the trunk of the taxi. Juliet pays for the taxi as it drove off.

“Well, well, well, looks like we got the whole crew here!” said Chloe.

“Yup. We're all ready to take on England by the ass!” said Rachel.

“By the ass?”

“Look, I'm just tired. Come on, the sooner we get through all the security the sooner I can get my morning coffee.”

“I told you, Rachel. You should of got one with us before we left.” Juliet lectured.

“It was $5 for a small cup. No thank you.” said Rachel before heading straight into the airport.

After a trip through security (which included Chloe setting off the security alarms due to her piercings) and sending off their bags to be put on the flight, they find themselves in the waiting zone surrounded by various stores. They had about an hour and a quarter till their flight so Rachel went to get her coffee. Max joined her as Chloe and Kate ventured off to the bathroom and Dana and Juliet looked round the stores. 

“So...You excited about the trip?” Max asked Rachel.

The two were sat at opposite ends of small round table outside the store.

“Hella yeah! If London is as romantic and beautiful as portrayed in the film's then I'm going to absolutely-” Rachel stopped as she noticed Max laughing.

“What? What's so funny?” Rachel asked, overdramatically offended. 

“It's just; I forget that you were the one who originated “hella”. It's a Chloe word to me.” Max explained.

“Oh!” 

Rachel laughed.

“Yeah. I started using it less once it became Chloe’s favourite word. Aside from “shit” and “fuck” of course.” 

Max laughed.

“She sure did learn a lot from me.”

“Yeah. I can imagine with you-” 

Max stopped realising what she was about to say.

“Nah, it's fine.” said Rachel understanding what Max was thinking.

Max looked at her surprised.

“I thought you'd be more upset?” asked Max, confused.

“It's all in the past. Me and her, we had fun but…”

Rachel trailed off. Her eyes made it crystal clear how she really felt. She missed her.

“We had fun.” 

Max felt bad. She could tell from what Chloe said to Max back when she was in Seattle that she really did love Rachel. A lot in fact. But things just went out of hand, apparently. But Rachel continued on.

“But y’know...She's with you. And you're great!” 

“Well, I'm not sure about great…”

Rachel grabbed onto Max’s hands tight.

“Max, you seriously are. You're amazing and any girl would easily want you and be lucky to have you.”

“Including you?” Max asked.

Rachel didn't answer. She just smiled at Max suggestively which was more than enough for her. But Rachel pulled her hands away from Max as she saw Chloe walking round the corner. Max was unsure what to think. She was blushing at the thought of Rachel liking her in that way but she was with Chloe...She just looked at the floor, confused.

“Oh my god. You would not believe the line for the bathroom! All I needed was a fucking piss!” Chloe ranted, oblivious to what was going on.

She pulled up a chair and sat between the two girls. 

“Anyway, what were you talking about?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, just stuff.” said Rachel, trying to brush off the prior conversation. 

“Ah, cool.”

They all talked until it was time to get ready to board the plane to which everyone regrouped. They got on the plane, trying to shuffle through the crowd of people trying to find their seats or put their luggage in their overhead compartments. Eventually, they all found their designated seating. They all put their backpacks and portable bags in the overhead departments. Max and Chloe sat next to each other, Rachel sat with Juliet and Dana sat with Kate, much to Kate’s surprise. 

“Oh, D-Dana? I thought you were sitting Juliet?” Kate asked surprised.

“Yeah but I wanted to sit with you. If that's okay?” Dana asked.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah! That's totally fine!”

“Sweet!” 

Kate was trying best to hide her nervousness. There was a very good reason why she was nervous sitting with Dana but she wasn't sure what it was quite yet. Soon the flight took off, the plane was rumbling hard from the turbulence upon take off. Kate was gripping onto the arm rest on her chair, worried and tense. Dana acknowledged that and placed her hands on top of Kate’s, trying to keep her calm. It works, even if it involves Kate blushing like crazy. 

The course of the trip was pretty normal for a flight. Unfortunately the chairs weren't the most comfortable thing in the world. They made for many stiff backs and not very little leg room. But this didn't stop the group from trying to enjoy themselves. Chloe and Max rested their heads on each other as they watched episodes of Hawt Dog Man playing on the plane TV. Rachel and Juliet were exchanging the latest gossips and drama. Dana was talking with Kate.

“So, Kate. Where are you going to for College?” Dana asked.

“Oh, uh...I’m going to Rhode Island.” said Kate.

Dana’s jaw dropped as she looked at Kate in amazement.

“Get out of town! That’s fucking awesome, Kate! Though, I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re drawings are amazing!” Dana congratulated.

“Oh, thanks! You really think so?” Kate asked. 

“Yeah, Kate, I don’t even know how you do it. You have like some sort of talent!”

“Yeah. Well, it’s more like hours and hours of practicing. But I’m glad it paid off. I’m thinking of making a children’s book. Max is doing the pictures.”

“Now that’s a match made in heaven. But that’s great Kate! I bet it’s going to be great! What’s it about?”

“Oh. It’s nothing much really. It’s more about bullying. I...I got a lot of that in Blackwell...I don’t know how I would of made it if weren’t for you and everyone else. You really turned what could of been a bad time into a great one.”

“Kate, you're so sweet and adorable. Of course, we’d always be there for you.”

“Yeah...It’s funny. When I first met you I never expected us to be such close friends.”  
“Kate. I just said why. You’re amazing and so sweet, like, I thought it was impossible find someone as sweet as you.”

All Kate did in response was blush with a small smile. Eventually, nighttime set over the plane and all the tiredness started to dawn on the girls. After requesting some blankets from the host, they all fell asleep. Max woke up later on during an announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this your captain speaking. We are making our landing now here at London Airport. Please get off when the doors are opened. I hope you've enjoyed flying with us and we hope you come fly with us again.” 

Max sat up straight and shook Chloe to wake her up.

“Urgh...What is it?” Chloe grumbles.

“We're here, Chloe!” said Max.

Chloe went to jump out of her seat but was restrained by her own seatbelt. Everyone else started to wake up and once the plane had landed they got out of their seats and collected their overhead luggage. Chloe started racing to the front.

“Wow, you're eager to get off.” remarked Max.

“Yeah, I am. We've been stuck in this giant metal bird from hell for nine fucking hours. I want to feel the actual outside again.” said Chloe.

Soon Chloe had made it to the plane’s exit.

“Hello, sunny old England!” Chloe cheered.

But then her face dropped. It was in fact pouring with rain. Chloe tried to stay in her shelter but the massive queue of people ended up (not literally) pushing her out and into the wall of rain. Everyone behind her prepared themselves by holding their bags over their heads.

They all made a B-line straight into the dry airport. Their clothes, bag and hair: completely soaked. 

“Didn’t someone in this country write a song called “Here Comes The Sun”? Cause I'm starting to wonder where it is.” Juliet remarked.

“Urgh. You're telling me. I spent hours trying to make my make up on point. I knew I should have used waterproof.” Dana complained.

“Always use waterproof, Dana.”

“Come on, no point in standing here like a bunch of losers. Let's get our bags.” said Rachel, trying to bring in more cheer.

“Alright.” said Chloe, yawning.

“Jesus Christ what time is it?”

“Uh...It's about half seven in the morning.” answered Max.

“Fucking hell!” Chloe almost yelled.

“I am jet lagged as fuck…” Chloe added.

Everyone soon collected their bags and started leaving the airport (but not before going to a exchange place where they exchanged their dollars for pounds). Juliet called up a taxi cab who came along to pick them up as they waited under some shelter. They quickly packed their bags and suitcases into the trunk of the taxi as they climbed in.

“The Atkinson Hotel, please.” requested Juliet.

The cab drove off as the driver started speaking.

“So, you all for America?” asked the cockney taxi driver.

“Yeah. We're here on our summer break.” Dana explained.

“Ah, I see. It’s alright, lived here most of my life. Just watch yourself. A lot of cons and shit ‘round here. This place isn’t as pretty as whatever movies or TV shows you’ve seen this place in.”

“Yeah. The rain kinda gave it away.” Chloe butted in.

“Yeah. Welcome to British weather. It sure is lovely, innit?” the driver sarcastically replied.

The Taxi Driver continued on about all the things to be weary of in London and any useful advice to anyone new. Everyone soon began drifting back to sleep as the trip went on. This involved, in a turn of events, Chloe resting herself on Max’s head (and here Max thought she was the sleepy one). But Max let her and allowed her to get comfortable. As she did, Rachel tried not to look and instead stared out the window. However, she saw the loving couple in the reflection. A sadness dwelled inside her. She should be happy, she’s on vacation after all, but the sight of two girls she loves and cares deeply about, one of whom she once dated, being together just didn’t make her feel great. She tried to ignore the feeling, she felt guilty about being jealous of her two best friends in love. Not because of them...No, definitely not because of them. She just wanted a relationship like they had was all. But she pushed those feelings back. She’s on vacation, she doesn’t need to worry about finding love, she just needed to enjoy herself. Maybe she’ll find love here; maybe not but the thought is nice. She ignored her feelings as the Taxi drove them into Canary Wharf where The Royal Atkinson Hotel lied.


	5. London Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter update but life has been super busy. However, it's chilling out now. I'm near enough done with my exams that I have time to post some more updates. I'm aiming to post one a month at least. But anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

The group all got out of the taxi and all paid their fair share to the jolly taxi driver as he drove off. They entered the Atkinson Hotel. It’s a pretty decent place. It’s no high class fancy ass hotel but it’s certainly not the kind of hotel where low end murders would hide out in. The woman at the reception desk greeted them friendly as everyone got their room keys. Max and Chloe were sharing one room as were Kate and Rachel and as were also Dana and Juliet. They carried/pulled their luggage towards the elevator were they all just about managed to squeeze everyone in as it took them to the fourth floor...which was actually the fifth they all realised. They all made their way to their rooms which were all fairly close to each other. Max opened the door to her and Chloe’s room where, in that moment only, Chloe saw the only thing she loved slightly more than Max.

“Oh come to, papa!” she yelled as she dived straight onto the carefully made bed. 

Chloe spread herself out on the bed. She could’ve just fall asleep there and then...And she did. Max put down their bags and suitcases and observed the room. It was a small but perfectly cozy room. The room was painted a beige colour, the floor below was a rough, brown carpet. Not really ideal for laying on. There was a small flat screen TV opposite the king size bed with two bedside tables either side of the bed. There was a small desk with a single plastic chair. On the desk, interesting, was an electric kettle with a tray containing a few tea bags, a tiny plastic pot of milk and sachets for sugar and coffee. The kettle was accompanied by two mugs and a selection of plastic cups. There was a door that lead to the bathroom, nothing special in there. Toilet, sink, mirror, shower/bath, everything you need really. The most interesting part was the door to the balcony. It was a sliding glass door that lead to a small brick balcony. The edge of it looked like it was thick enough to sit on. Max went outside to notice, whilst still grey and cloudy, it had stopped raining. She looked at the view outside her window. 

The view consisted of various gigantic buildings and cranes around the city with the river thames below. However, no sight of anything like the London Eye or Big Ben. Guess the movies lied about how close everything was. Regardless, she took her polaroid camera out of her bag and took a snap of the view. It printed out the image of their view. It was a nice first picture. She went back inside to the sight of Chloe snoozing, face down on the bed. The image made Max chuckle and so she knelt down to get a selfie with the now drooling Chloe. The selfie printed out which made Max giggle whilst Chloe just grumbled.

Whilst Chloe slept Max decided to flick through the channels on TV. There was a news report about the Prime Minister, David Cameron, there was some sort of morning chat show thing with a bunch of women...Nothing really that interesting. She soon grew bored as her urge for adventure increased. Max checked the time to see it was ten o’clock in the morning as Chloe was still asleep. Max nudged Chloe.

“Uh…” Chloe groaned.

Max shook her again.

“Uh...What?” 

“Come on, let’s go out exploring.” said Max.

“Mmm...Five more minutes…”

“Chloe, you’ve been asleep since we got here. Come on...I wanna see the sights!” 

Chloe begrudgingly moved her head up. She blew the hair out of her eyes before yawning and stretching. 

“Okay. Fine.” said Chloe, getting up.

Chloe got up out of bed. Both her and Max were ready to go so they went to see if anyone else wanted to join them. They knocked on Rachel and Kate’s door. Rachel opened it.

“Hello, ladies.” Rachel greeted.

“Hey. Me and Max gonna hit the town. You and Kate wanna come?” Chloe asked. 

“I’m down. Kate…”

Rachel turned to Kate who was fast asleep on the bed. 

“We’ll let her sleep. Let’s go.” said Max.

“Okay, lemme grab a few things.” said Rachel before shutting the door.

Max turned to an offended looking Chloe.

“How come Kate gets to sleep and I don’t?” she asked.

“Because unlike Kate I wasn’t sure you were ever going to leave that bed.” said Max.

“Oh, fine. I see how it is.” said Chloe, acting upset.

Max just giggled. 

“You’ll be fine.”  
Max peaked Chloe on the cheek which made Chloe smile a little. Rachel left her room. 

“Let’s go!” said Rachel.

“Alright. I just want to see if Dana and Juliet want to join us.” said Max.

But as they went to their room they saw a “Do not disturb” sign hanging on their door handle.

“I’m going to level with you and say that disturbing Juliet from her sleep is a very bad idea.” Rachel pointed out. 

Max decided it was best for them to move along. They left the hotel and headed to the Canary Wharf Underground station which wasn’t far from the hotel. They walked down into the Underground station. The place was full of people moving to where ever they needed to go. You’d be walking through their, shoulder-to-shoulder more or less. The girls did their best to navigate to the line they wanted to take. They looked at a map.

“Hmm...Where do you want to go?” asked Rachel. 

“I don’t mind. Max?” Chloe answered.

Max thought about all the places to go in London. There were many options but then a thought came to mind.

“How about Piccadilly Circus?” Max suggested.

“Sounds good to me. There better not be any clowns though.” said Chloe.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that kind of circus.” assured Max.

“It says here we need to take the Jubilee Line and then get off at Waterloo and then take the Bakerloo line.” explained Rachel.

“Alright. Let’s go!” shouted Chloe.

They navigated their way towards the Jubilee Line. On the way, something caught Max’s ear. She heard a song...It sounded like...Syd Matter. She turned around and saw a busker playing “To All Of You.” He was playing it on a acoustic guitar with his opened guitar case on the ground beside him with various coins inside. Max went over to the busker, once Chloe and Rachel noticed Max had wandered off they followed her. 

The busker was older than them. He had short black hair which he wore behind a beanie along with a scruff, short beard. He was wearing a long, dark green trench coat, jeans and a pair of trainers. Max watched him in delight, it was very rare to see someone playing Syd Matter out in public and she certainly didn’t expect here. Chloe and Rachel watch on, also enjoying the music. Max reached into her pocket, pulled out her wallet and got out a pound which she tossed into his case. The busker soon finished up his song as the three girls applauded him.

“Aw, thank you, you’re too kind!” he said.

The man had a cockney accent.

“You were great! I hardly see anyone play Syd Matter!” complimented Max.

“Aw, thanks. Goes to show we listen to more than The Beatles and Adele around here. Well, I’m assuming you’re visiting?”

“Oh, yes. We come from Arcadia Bay in Oregon.”

“Nice. I’m John, by the way.”

“Max, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here. You’ve been here long?”

“No, we only just got here actually.”

“Ah, then you’ll have a lot to see then. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the many faces London has to offer.”

Max was enjoying the conversation but Rachel had to nudge in.

“Max, our train.” said Rachel.

“Oh, right. Sorry, I gotta go now.” Max apologised.

“No worries. Don’t let me miss your train.”

“See you soon.” said Max walking away.

“Yeah, you’re music’s really cool by the way!” Rachel added also walking away.

“Ditto.” added Chloe joining the other two.

They made their way to the Jubilee line and awaited their train. Their train soon arrived and they got on it. They were lucky enough to find some seats together as the train took them along to where they needed to be. After their change over at Waterloo, they soon made it to Piccadilly Circus. 

They walked up the steps out of the Underground and were greeted to a mass crowd of people making their way through the city in the middle of Piccadilly Circus. The most immediate thing that jumped out of them were the massive, bright television billboards planted across one of the buildings, advertising various products and stores (or shops as they say). A few theatres playing musicals and plays surrounded them. Entertainers of the sorts took to the streets. One was a busker who was drawing in a massive crowd playing some sort of Indie Guitar song. There was a living statue of man dressed as Yoda who was floating in the air holding onto a pole, one of those types of living statues. The roads were pact with sluggish traffic consisting of mostly black taxis and right, red double decker buses. It was clear that they’ve found themselves dead in the centre of London. Max and Rachel looked on in amazement. Obviously Max took a picture with her polaroid camera whilst Rachel observed all the sights around her. Even Chloe was somewhat impressed. 

“Guys, selfie!” called Max.

Chloe and Rachel gathered next to Max, giving their best poses as Max took a selfie. She printed it off.

“This place is pretty cool.” remarked Chloe.

“Ah, it’s amazing! I love it! It’s just how I imagined!” said Rachel.

“I’ll tell you what would be amazing. Some food. Come on, let’s find some grub.”

Chloe slammed her hands on both Max and Rachel’s back as they started walking down one of the streets to find somewhere to eat. They walked down the street to find more, theatres and shops on the way. Some shops were box offices to buy tickets for shows, some were tourist shops selling an assortment of postcards and various other items. Eventually they reached a square with a fountain dead in the middle. This appeared to be Leicester square. The square was surrounded by various restaurants, massive cinemas and...the M&M shop.

“Finally, I was always invested in the deep lore of the M&Ms.” said Max sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t diss the Ms. They’re chocolate and peanutty goodness have supported my munchies for many years.” said Chloe.

“Speak of which...where to eat?” she added.

“Well we got a Burger King, a McDonalds, a Pizza Hut…” Rachel listed.

“Woah, woah, woah, Rachel. I thought the whole point coming all the way to London was to experience the culture. I want to go to a one of kind, pure London pub. Somewhere where we can’t go anywhere else to.” said Chloe.

“Hang on, I think that’s one over there.”

Chloe started running to the East of the square and found herself outside a pub.

“Huh. Wetherspoons. Sounds good to me!” she said, going straight in. 

Seemed like Max and Rachel didn’t have much of a say in the food. They walked inside of the pub. It seemed cozy enough though it was very busy. They were lucky to even find a seat. They all sat down at the table and browsed the menu. Once they decided what they wanted, Chloe went up to the bar and ordered for them.

“I’m gonna text Warren and Brooke to see if they want to meet up here.” said Max.

“Sweet! I wonder how them love birds are getting on.” said Rachel.

“I’m sure Warren is loving all the nerdy stuff here.”

“This place is really cool so far! I mean, all those theatres and shows...It’s the stuff Drama girls like me dream of.” 

“I hear you. I wonder if there’s any cool photography galleries around here?” 

“What are you nerds talking about?” Chloe interrupted, returning back to table drinks in hand.

“Talking about all the cool shit here. What about you, Chloe? Got anything that takes your eye?” Rachel asked.

Chloe sat down handing everyone their drinks. Max went for a soft drink whilst Rachel had some coffee. As for Chloe...Well, it was a pub and it’s never too early for a drink for her.

“Uh...There’s a few cool things here. I don’t know. I like the place even though everyone here looks like a character from Love Actually or some shit with their briefcases and suits.” 

“I mean, they could be British super spies?” Rachel pointed out.

“Maybe but no one here is giving me James Bond vibes. It’s more…”

“Austin Powers?” Max suggested.

“No, at least he’s the fun kind of dork, like you. No these guys all look they have another umbrella showed up their asses.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find something you’ll like.” said Rachel.

“Yeah. I’m okay as long as my two favourite girls are having fun.” said Chloe.

The comment made both Max and Rachel smile. Max always enjoyed Chloe calling her her favourite girl and she liked that Rachel was included in that. Max was worried when she and Chloe got together Rachel would drift away but here she still is, they always wonderful Rachel. Max thought back to her comment at the airport and slightly blushed thinking about how a girl like Rachel would think about her that way...Rachel smiled knowing she was still one of Chloe’s favourites along with Max. After all, they were both her favourite girls too. She really loves them girls...But soon enough their food arrived. Chloe chose the most funny sounding food on the menu and chose “Bangers and Mash” which was just sausages, mashed potatoes, peas and gravy. Max went for a simple bacon burger as Rachel tried the chicken tikka masala. They all dug into their food, greatly enjoying it a lot. Soon enough, Warren and Brooke arrived on the scene. They seemed appropriate dressed wearing coats to protect themselves from the rain and cold.

“Hey, guys! Wassup!” Warren greeted.

“Hey everyone.” Brooke also greeted.

The two pulled up two chairs from the table and sat down at the table. 

“So, how you guys finding London?” Warren asked.

“It’s amazing!” said Max.

“Beautiful!” added Rachel.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” added Chloe.

“Yeah, we’ve only been here since two days ago but it’s great! The whole place is awesome!” said Warren.

“Except from that time that guy almost conned you.” added Brooke.

“Oh, yeah…”

“Me and Warren were walking through Trafalgar Square where a bunch of entertainers were and one guy tried to get Warren in one of those finger traps in where you have to pay the guy ten bucks to get him out of it.” 

“Oh, shit…” said Max.

“Okay, no offense, Warren. That would’ve sucked if that actually happened but that would also be fucking hilarious.” added Chloe.

“Yeah...I guess not everyone here is friendly.” said Warren.

“But it’s been great apart from that! Oh, that reminds me.”

Warren gets out his wallet and pulls out six plastic cards. He hands them to Max, Chloe and Rachel. They read “Merlin Passes”. 

“I really had to talk my Uncle into giving an extra six. They’ll give you free access to Madame Tussauds, the London Eye and the London Dungeons.”

“No idea what a Madame Tussauds is. Know the London Eye. No idea what the London Dungeons are but they sound hella awesome!” expressed Chloe. 

“So what are your plans for today?” Brooke asked.

Max, Chloe and Rachel all looked at each other and shrugged. They didn’t really have a day one plan. Whilst it was nice to get out and explore, Max would be lying if she didn’t feel somewhat tired. Chloe and Rachel are feeling likewise.

“I guess we were just going head back to Canary Wharf and hang out there for the night. I mean, we’re still recovering from the Jet Lag so…” explained Max.

“That’s fair. Me and Brooke more or less did the same.” said Warren.

“You come back with us if you like? I’m sure you can hang out in the hotel bar for a bit.” proposed Rachel.

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” said Warren.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind that. We’ve not been there yet anyway.” added Brooke.

“Awesome! Let’s finish up our grub and let’s bounce!” said Chloe.

As so they did. Once their plates were clean and their stomachs full they headed out of Wetherspoons and started making their way back to the Piccadilly underground station. The five took in all the various sights on the way back. The shops and buildings, the statues, the street entertainers. It was all really nice. Rachel was greatly admiring the theatres.

“Ah...Seeing one of these shows would just be amazing!” said Rachel in great enthusiasm. 

“Wow. Someone’s real horny for theatres.” remarked Chloe.

“I’m a Drama student; I’m allowed.”

The two laughed at that and then moved along. However, Chloe saw one of the box offices selling tickets as the gears started turning in her head. Something was brewing Chloe’s head but she wasn’t ready to spill yet. The five of them made their way to the Underground station and began to make their way back to Canary Wharf.


	6. Saturday Night's Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the long wait but I've got a new chapter set up and ready to go! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, also, I've changed all the chapter names. If you're wondering why, well, I just thought it'd be cool to name them all after British songs/lyrics. That's all. Anyway, enjoy!

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Kate has gotten up after having a somewhat jet lag recovery nap. Realising Rachel is gone she goes to check on Max and Chloe only to find out they’re not also in. So she decided to pay Dana and Juliet a visit (the do not disturb hanger was not up). She knocked on the door to which Juliet opened it up.

“Oh, hey Kate. Come in.” greeted Juliet.

“Hey, Juliet.” said Kate heading into the hotel room. It was pretty much identical to her (and in turn, Max and Chloe’s) room. Only with two seperate beds. 

“Where’s Dana?” Kate asked.

Before Juliet could answer, Kate quickly found out as Dana rushed out of the bathroom. She appeared to have come fresh out of the shower as her hair and body were completely wet...and she was completely naked, with only a towel covering her up. The sight caused Kate’s face to completely blush red. 

“Kate!” Dana greeted with delight.

She pulled Kate into a hug, causing her to blush harder than she thought possible. Juliet watched on unphased by what was happening. 

“U-uh...Hey, Dana…” said Kate, trying to stay collected.

Dana pulled away from the hug, oblivious to Kate’s reaction.

“I’ll be with you in just a sec! Just gonna finish up in here!” she cheerfully said before heading back into the bathroom.

Once Dana went back into the bathroom Kate let out a massive sigh of relief. She was trying to recover from what just happened. Juliet sat on the edge of her bed to which Kate joined her.

“So, how you enjoying London?” Juliet asked.

It took Kate a second to answer, still recovering from what just happened.

“Huh? What? Oh! I like it. No, it’s great!” Kate blurted out.

“Cool. Hopefully we can go sightseeing soon.” said Juliet.

“Yeah.” 

“And it’s great we’re all getting to hang out with each other. Especially you and Dana. You two really get along well. I think she really likes you.”

“Yeah...I was starting to get that impression.”

Later on, Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren and Brooke all arrived back at the hotel. They spot Kate, Dana and Juliet all having drinks by the bar. They head over to it. It’s a fairly spacious area with plenty of tables and chairs around the place with a bar and windows leading to an area outside to sit out and eat and drink. The five approached the three girls who spotted them coming over and greeted them greatly.

“Hey! You’re back!” said Kate.

“And you brought Warren and Brooke along!” added Dana. 

They got out of their seats to say hello to Warren and Brooke. Soon everyone grabbed and seat and sat down.

“So how long you two been here for?” Juliet asked.

“About two days. It’s been really good so far.” said Brooke.

“Yeah! It’s been pretty damn amazing!” added Warren.

“Yeah. I really love to go out and see the sights but the jet lag is so rough…” said Kate.

“Didn’t stop you three though.” Juliet added.

“Hey. It was Max’s fault.” said Chloe.

“Well...I didn’t want to stay stuck in that hotel room all day...Besides, we didn’t go far.” said Max in defense.

“We’ll all go out tomorrow and check out everything.” 

“That’s cool. But what are we gonna do tonight?” Dana asked.

The group sat in silence for a second to think over it.

“We could go to a nightclub or something? England’s gotta have clubs, right?” Juliet suggested. 

Chloe, Rachel and Dana got excited over that idea.

“Oh, hella yes! That sounds awesome!” cheered Chloe.

“Yeah! We just got here so why not thrash the town?” added Rachel.

“I’ll search up the clubs right now!” said Dana.

“That’ll be awesome! Whatcha think, Max?” Chloe asked.

She turned to Max who seemed unsure of the idea.

“I don’t know. Big parties like that aren’t my thing...” said Max.

Max struggled to look at Chloe, worried she’d upset here but Chloe’s face was very understanding.

“Nah. It’s okay. If you really don’t want to go then I won’t force you.” Chloe ensured Max.

But Max recoiled from Chloe’s response even though she appreciated the nice gesture.

“No! Go! I want you to have fun on this trip. You can go without me, it'll be fine.” said Max.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked sincerely.

“Yes. I'll be fine here. Besides, you'll be with Rachel and everyone else.”

“Yeah!” added Rachel.

Chloe didn't want to make Max feel she was on her own but Max’s reassurance wiped away any guilt she would have. 

“Thanks, Max.” said Chloe. 

Dana turned to Kate.

“You're gonna come too, Kate?” Dana asked.

“Uh...I think I'll stay with Max. Thanks for the offer though.” said Kate.

“Oh...That's okay.” 

Dana looked very disappointed that Kate didn't want to go but quickly distracted her attention towards Warren and Brooke.

“What about you two?” Dana asked.

“Oh. Uh…” Warren erred.

“I think we’ll pass...” Brooke answered.

“Aw...That’s a shame. Still, at least there’s the four of us.” Dana cheered.

Later on, that evening, Max and Kate were sitting alone in bar drinking cups of tea and chatting. Soon, Chloe and Rachel came down.

“How do we look?” Chloe asked.

Max turned around and her jaw also dropped. Chloe was dressed up in a very stylish black blazer with a light, pink button up shirt. She looked absolutely slick and stylish. Rachel was thrashed out in her punk rocker outfit; makeup and all. The very same that she wore when she first met Chloe. Both girls looked amazingly stunning it was almost unreal. It was if they came out of a impossibly beautiful dream. Max was amazed. They both look incredible.

“Chloe! You look handsome as hell!” praised Max.

“And Rachel you look..Great. Wowsers…” 

Max’s comments managed to make both Chloe and Rachel blush slightly.

“Thank you, Max.” said Rachel.

“Thanks, babe.” said Chloe, pulling Max in for a kiss.

“Have fun out there!” said Max.

As the two started heading out. They caught of glimpse of Dana, Juliet, Warren and Brooke waiting for them. Kate saw Dana and blushed, not only from how pretty she looked but from what happened earlier. The five headed out leaving Max and Kate at the hotel.

They roamed about the streets of London Town in search of a night club. They found one that was underground and...it was empty. Hardly anyone there except some boys slightly younger than them hoping to thrash out like the girls had hoped. It wasn’t even like the club itself was that impressive. It was a large open space with a bar and a few booths but with lackluster music and very weak, flashy lights. So bad that putting a coloured filter over a torch would have been better. They weren’t sure what to do. 

“I mean...It’s pretty cozy.” said Dana, trying to be optimistic.

But the rest of the girls just shook their heads.

“We came here to get fucking wrecked. Not...Sit about in some...Some...Quiet, boring place.” argued Chloe, struggling to come up with any remarks due to jet lag. 

Chloe marched out of the place before a decision could be made. Everyone else decided to follow suit, emerging back out to the cold streets of London. Rachel sidled up to Chloe. 

“Where do you suggest we go then?” Rachel asked.

Chloe looked around to decide. She could hear loud, thumping music not far from them. A grin spread across her face.

“This way!” Chloe commanded.

Once again, everyone followed without question. They followed the sound as it lead to a rather small, corner pub jam packed full of people. Loud music was blaring through the walls of the pub, with a few people outside drinking and smoking away on benches. Chloe and Rachel faces beamed with delight. This seemed like their kind of place. 

“Now this seems more like it!” Chloe cheered.

Rachel was excited, Dana too. Though Juliet had concerned.

“Uh...Chloe. Doesn’t this place seem a little...busy?” Juliet observed.

Chloe brushed it off.

“Come on. It’ll be fine.”

Chloe opened up the doors to the pub only to find a wall of people in her way. Juliet’s concerns became quickly apparently. Chloe tried to push pass but the wall was pretty much inprentratable. Chloe even tried to use some british politeness to get past but nothing worked.

“Come on, you...Just let me…” 

No matter how hard she tried, even with all four girls’ strengths combined, there was no way they were getting into that pub. Chloe huffed in frustration. After more arguments and discussions, it was agreed they’d all go back to the first club they saw. Even if they weren’t gonna thrash, they were certainly gonna get fucking wasted.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Max and Kate were still chatting to each other over tea. They were having a fun conversation but something was clearly on Kate's mind. Dana. She was staring down into her tea. Max noticed this and reached out to her.

“Everything okay, Kate?” Max asked.

Kate wanted to say nothing but decided to open up to Max.

“Yeah...It's just...Something's been on my mind.” Kate explained.

Max quickly grew worried.

“What is it? It's nothing bad, is it???” Max asked.

“No! It's nothing bad. Just...I think Dana likes me.”

This revelations didn't shock Max much. She suspected Dana liked Kate. She had been hanging around Kate a lot more recently. She really seemed to be into her. 

“Oh, right. How do you feel about that?” Max asked.

“I...I don't know.” Kate answered, twiddling her thumbs.

“Do you like her?” 

“Uh...I don't know...I mean, I don't even know if I like woman. I mean, sure, women are really soft and pretty and…”

Kate quickly realised she had answered her own question. 

“Uh…” erred Kate.

“It's okay, Kate. Just go with how you feel. You don't need to put a label on it.” answered Max.

“Yeah...I never really thought about it before. I mean, what was it like for you?” 

Max took a minute to think about it.

“Ooh... I guess it was kinda simple? I don't know. I never was really into boys. I just thought I haven't found the right boy...But once I moved back to Arcadia Bay and reunited with Chloe...Things started to become click and I just realised gay.” Max explained.

“I see. Was Chloe the only girl you ever liked?” Kate asked.

Max was about to answer yes but then she realised that wasn't entirely true…

“Uh...That's the thing Kate...There's something I kinda want to talk about.” 

“What is it, Max?”

“I think...I think I might also like Rachel.”

Kate almost choked on her tea.

“Huh?!? B-but what about Chloe?”

“That's the thing! I still love Chloe, obviously. She's amazing...She's so funny and cute...She still means the world to me. But Rachel is just...beautiful and amazing...I don't know what to do…”

“Have you told Chloe?” 

“No...Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe she’s just that alluring.” 

Max wasn’t sure whether her feelings for Rachel were just Rachel’s aura or actually genuine. She thought back to her interaction with her at the airport. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Rachel was just generally complimenting Max. She shook her head.

“I’m not leaving Chloe if that’s what you’re worried about. Maybe it’s nothing.” said Max, dismissively.

Kate decided to go along with Max’s dismissal. After all, she had her feelings to try and work out. They decided to move the conversation along. 

“Anyway...I’m excited to actually go sightseeing tomorrow!” Kate said, cheerily.

“Yeah. The whole city looks beautiful. Hopefully I can take some pretty decent photos here.” said Max.

The two kept chatting throughout the night till they got tired and decided to go to bed. Even later on that night, Chloe and Rachel arrived back at the hotel. Drunk.

“Ah...Fucking hell, Rach...W-we fucking wrecked that place up.” Chloe slurred as she and Rachel stumbled down the hotel hallway.

“Fu...Fuck yeah.” Rachel also stuttered.

They waddled down the hallway till they reached Rachel’s room. It took the combined efforts of a drunk Chloe and Rachel to fit Rachel’s key card into her room door. They opened it up the door as Chloe helped Rachel in. They both noticed Kate asleep so they tried to stay quiet but kept burst out into quiet giggle fits. 

“Shh...Seriously. We don’t want to wake poor Kate up.” said Rachel.

“Y-you’re fucking right...She’s a cute ass sweetheart who damn deserves her sleep.” said Chloe.

Chloe guided Rachel towards her bed before Rachel essentially crashed into it. Chloe knelt down to see if Rachel’s okay to which she was met by Rachel’s face looking at her with a big, dumb grin across her face. 

“Kate’s cute. But not as cute as you.” Rachel slurred. 

Chloe blushed at Rachel’s compliment. Even after all these years, Chloe still found it hard to escape from Rachel’s enchantment. Her hazel eyes were locked onto Chloe’s like a trance. Rachel curved her hand around Chloe’s neck, it felt like she was drawing Chloe towards her. Chloe didn’t resist, however, she was too enthralled by Rachel. However, as Rachel unknowingly pulled Chloe towards her she stopped. She swept her hand away, looking...almost terrified. Chloe, despite being drunk, grew worried.

“H-hey...You okay?” Chloe asked.

Rachel’s look of worry quickly changed to a look of unconfident comfort. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Rachel answered.

Before anymore could be discussed Rachel turned her head into the bed sheets.

“Night, Chloe.” is what Chloe presumed Rachel said through the muffled pillow.

Chloe wanted to try and question Rachel further but decided to just let her sleep. She stumbled out of the room and towards Max’s. She fumbled her key card into the slot of the hotel room before opening it. 

Max was fast asleep in bed. But the light shining through from the hallway disturbed her, causing her to irritably covered her face with the covers. Chloe shut the door before collapsing into bed, face first. Max, tired, turned to Chloe to check on her. 

“You okay, Chloe?” Max tiredly grumbled.

“Hmm...Yeah…” groaned Chloe.

Max took that answer at face value and went to continue drifting into sleep before Chloe disturbed her once more.

“Max…” Chloe groaned.

“Hmm?” Max answered, still tired.

“Ra...Rachel…” 

“What about her?” 

“She…Ithinkshe…”

Chloe went on saying gibberish before falling asleep. Nothing made sense except for “Rachel”. It made Max slightly worried but she brushed it off, mostly due to tiredness. She drifted herself back to sleep ready for what lied ahead the next day.


End file.
